


Awake

by troubledsouls



Series: Joshler oneshots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hates his reoccuring nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Josh was screaming in his sleep again.

Tyler was already awake, messing around on his phone as they drove to their next destination, when Josh started to whimper.

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler..."

And then the scream.

Tyler immediately set his phone down and rushed over to Josh's bunk, pulling aside the curtain. "Josh!" He shook Josh. "Josh!"

"Tyler!" Josh screamed, eyes snapping open.

"Josh, Josh, I'm here, I'm safe." Tyler brushed Josh's hair off his face.

"Be careful..." Josh grabbed Tyler's shirt. "You need to be careful."

"As long as you are too."

"I promise, Tyler..."

"Good."

Josh let go of Tyler's shirt and fell back on his bunk. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Nightmares about people dying must be scary."

"Especially reoccuring ones."

"Yeah."


End file.
